A través del tiempo
by Gene Russell
Summary: Agotados todos los viajes, tan sólo le queda la esperanza de que él en algún momento reaparezca.


**Disclaimer:** Girl who Leapt Through Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yasutaka Tsutsui.

* * *

 _«Brevedad es la agudeza del alma.»_

 **William Shakespeare**

* * *

 **A** **través del tiempo**

No pude evitar quererlo; pero fue al final que pude darme cuenta de ello. La ignorancia me llevó a malgastar las oportunidades y los viajes. Aún así guardo cada recuerdo, cada detalle.

Pero él no está, Chiaki no está.

Los días se han vuelto monótonos, desabridos, casi sin sentido.

Me levanto, me aseo, me alimento, voy a la escuela, vuelvo a casa y sigo la rutina. Así son todos los días.

Y por otro lado el hecho de Kosuke y yo ya no somos los mismos. Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero las cosas cambiaron. No me mal interpretes, somos amigos, seguimos siéndolo, pero yo necesito a algo más a alguien más.

A veces me pongo a observar chicos que juegan béisbol y de pronto me encuentro poniendo el rostro de Chiaki en ellos. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras... sus miradas.

¿Por qué todo lo bueno, todo lo increíblemente maravilloso dura tan poco? ¿Por qué suceden estas cosas? Tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas...

Quiero volver a verlo.

 _Años después..._

Mientras camino la brisa veraniega zigzaguea a mi alrededor. Puedo sentir los rayos cálidos del sol atravesándome. Camino y me detengo justo en la misma parte en la que hace tiempo estuve parada viéndolo marcharse.

Donde me abrazó, donde nos abrazamos.

Cierro los ojos y aspiro el aire, éste llena mis pulmones y mi mente corre sin vacilación, trae recuerdos. De todo tipo. Con mi familia. Con Kosuke, con Chiaki. Mis compañeros. Mi estadía en tantos sitios. Varias cosas que he hecho.

La brisa se siente como una caricia en mi cabello.

Ha crecido, está más largo de lo que alguna vez creí que lo dejaría ser.

Me llevo una mano al pecho y...

—Makoto...

Es su voz. Es...

—Chiaki —abro los ojos y me encuentro con su ojos.

Está parado frente a mí con una sonrisa típica de él.

¿Es esto fruto de mi imaginación anhelante?

Pestañeo dos veces.

—Te dije que te esperaría en el futuro, ¿no?

Y dicho eso me arrojé a sus brazos sabiendo que aquello era real. Que al fin volvía a verlo, a abrazarlo.

—Ha pasado tanto, Chiaki.

Sonríe y acaricia mi cabello pasando sus dedos por él como si fuese algo preciado.

—Sí, mira lo qué ha crecido.

—En verdad eres tú, Chiaki.

Él sonríe con un aire de reconocedor.

—Claro que lo soy, Makoto. He venido a hacer lo que no hice la vez anterior.

—¿Qué es?

En el fondo yo conocía la respuesta, pero era mejor escucharla de sus labios.

—No haberte dicho lo que sentía. No haber actuado y atreverme a esto.

Me tomó con ambas manos por detrás de mi cabeza pasa unir nuestras bocas. Fue cálido. La sensación de sus labios, la humedad, el sabor; todo era un conjunto que hacía explosiones dentro de mí difícil de explicar.

Me puse de puntitas para ganar altura y lo rodeé por el cuello con mis brazos. Sentí que bajaba sus manos hasta mi cintura.

Nos separamos jadeando debido a lo largo del beso.

Nos miramos sabiendo todo. Así que esta vez volvimos a besarnos, más lento. Cada caricia era como una retribución por los lapsos transcurridos. Subió una mano acariciando mi mejilla mientras que yo acaricié su cabello rojo que siempre me había llamado la atención.

Puso un beso en mi frente y lo sentí aspirar la fragancia de mi cabello.

—Cada minuto lo soñaba con la esperanza de volver a verte.

Las palabras salieron de mí de forma automática, sin control. Y tan cursi como sonaban eran tan sinceras como nunca lo fui.

—Tengo todos recuerdos de las veces que estuvimos juntos, todos y cada uno. No he olvidado nada, Makoto.

Y yo tampoco. Incluso recordé cosas que no le daba importancia, cosas que no pensé que volvieran tan importantes.

—Recuerdo que pensaba que era la chica que saltaba a través del tiempo, cuando en realidad el chico eras tú.

—Rompí las reglas. Y he vuelto a romperlas...

—Al diablo las reglas, están hechas para romperse.

Chiaki sonrió y me abrazó al tiempo en que dijo: —Pero sólo podía hacer un solo viaje esta vez.

Y aquello me impactó.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _«Conoce el verdadero valor del tiempo: cógelo y disfruta cada momento de él.»_

 **Philip Dormer Stanhope Lord Chesterfield**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


End file.
